Forges of Love
by DevilFawks
Summary: Tensei means Heavenly Voice Sesshomaru sees his first love again after years of being apart. The only problem is she belongs Naraku! Will Sesshomaru be able to save her from her fate!
1. Tensei

"…I finished the sword as you ask, master" Totosai said offering up the blade.

"Ah yes, It's beautiful, Totosai, you've out done yourself this time, all it needs now is a name…" Inutaisho replied examining his new sword.

"…Hmmm…how about 'the coffin cheater' that's my personal favorite…" Totosai shrugged, digging in his ear for lint. Inutaisho then glanced down at the young child sitting at the old demon's side. Her lovely amethyst eyes glared down into her lap, her hair a bushy copper. Her skin dark and kimono soot covered.

"How about 'Tenseiga', you would like that wouldn't you?" Inutaisho smiled ruffling her hair. The child couldn't hold back her giggle.

* * *

Sessho-maru trekked deeply into the forest, searching out the scents of Rin and Jaken, it was difficult since they weren't that far from Totosai's forge. The whole region smelled of smoke and brimstone. He hated this place, it reminded him to much of her... 

"...Please stop...Leave me alone, I'm begging you..."

Sessho-maru's ears perked up.

"Heh, heh, heh, that's real sweet that voice..." one bandit laughed.

"Now give us all your money and I promise it won't hurt...that much..."

"I have no money..." the girl murmured softly, her face hidden by the hood of her cloak.

"Heh...well then, we'll just have to find some other way for you to pay us..."

"...Please don't...if you bother with me something very bad will happen to you..." she whispered softly.

"What did you say?!"

There was a rustling in the trees, the girl gave a fearful look.

"...What the hell was that..."

Sessho-maru stepped into the clearing, his cold golden eyes became trained on the men.

"...I...It's a demon!!!!!"

"Damn that evil wench! She summoned a demon!"

With that they took off.

_'...nothing but pathetic human cowards...'_

"You, girl, you should be more careful..." he said turning to leave. The girl lowered her head.

"...I know it's been a long time but...have you truly forgotten my scent..."

Sessho-maru turned back to glare at her, the girl pushed the hood off of her head. Sessho-maru's eyes when wide. The girl's amethyst bore into his golden ones, he bushy auburn hair fell about her shoulders, framing her face.

"...Tensei..." he murmured.

"Sessh-kun..." she smiled. Suddenly there was a great burst of miasma, when the air cleared, Naraku was standing right behind her. Sessho-maru growled, his hand going to the Tokijin.

"Tensei, you never mentioned you were aquanted with _the_ lord Sessho-maru..." he smirked. Tensei said nothing, Naraku's smirk widened, his arm wrapping around her waist, his lips at her neck, she blushed ashamedly. Sessho-maru's growl deepened, "Take your filthy hands off of her..."

"And why should I? She technically belongs to me, after all"

There was another strong burst of miasma as the two took to the skies, Tensei looked back at Sessho-maru, tears glistening in her eyes.

_'...I'm sorry...Sessh-kun..'_


	2. Shattered Memories

Sessho-maru trekked up the steep volcano to Totosai's forge, Totosai peeked out.

"Tensei, it seems that young pup is back to see you…" he instructed.

"Sessh-kun's back!" she cried her amethyst eyes sparkling. Dashing out of the cave she launched herself at the young dog demon, throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Sessh-kun"

Sessho-maru sighed smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you as well, Ten-chan..."

* * *

"Tell me something...Tensei..." Naraku began, gazing down at the woman lying beside him. "When I take you...do you envision Sessho-maru?" 

She closed her eyes nodding, "Hai..."

Naraku smirked, pinning her wrists to either side of her head. "...We shall have to remedy that...Sessho-maru will never want you now, you are nothing but a whore...my whore..." He growled possesively, kissing her neck. Tensei closed her eyes, turning away, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"Master Jaken...does Sessho-maru-sama have anyone he loves?" Rin asked. She was seated on Ah-Un's back as the trio waited for Sessho-maru's return. 

"Why would you ask such a thing you silly girl?!" Jaken bellowed.

"Just curious..." she smiled. Jaken sighed.

"...well there was a girl a very long time ago, back before Lord Sessho-maru's father died...Though it's hard to believe that girl captured our lord's heart..."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"...Well, she wasn't anything so special, average looking for a youkai, but her eyes shine like twin jewels..." Jaken sighed dreamily. A rock came whizzing through the air, crashing into the back of his head.

"Oh, welcome back, Lord Sessho-maru" Rin beamed.

"Rin...do not ask about that again..."

"...yes my lord..." the girl replied quietly. Ah-Un rose, following his master as the group walked on. Though it didn't show, Sessho-maru's mind was torn by conflict.

* * *

"...Ah, it's so nice to get away from the forge once and a while..." Tensei sighed softly lounging in the meadow. 

"Don't you enjoy making swords and demonic weapons?" Sessho-maru asked, giving her a suprised look.

"...Well it's not _horrible_ but there's more to life then just forging powerful swords..." she replied. "I mean I'm nearly an adult and I've never been kissed not once"

Sessho-maru said nothing, soon becoming bored with the conversation. Tensei sat up giving him a thoughtful look.

"...You've never been kissed either, have you?"

"...Shut up! I never said that!!" he shouted, his cheeks stained red. She started to laugh, rolling on the ground.

"...wow...the great ice prince Sessho-maru blushing 'cause of a girl! Priceless!!!"

Growling, he pinned her to the ground, she gazed up at him in confusion. "Sessh-kun?"

Leaning down, he kissed her softly, before pulling away.

Tensei gazed up at him, "Sessh-kun...what was that for?"

"...Nothing...you wanted a kiss so there you go..." Sessho-maru mumbled. She blushed, putting her fingers to her lips, then smiled at him.

"Thank you...Sessh-kun..."

* * *

Tensei sat by herself beneath the starry sky, the moon was full and bright. She hummed softly, gazing down at the jade pendant in her hand. She traced her fingers over the smooth texture and the carving of the dog, the snapping of a twig sounding from behind her, Tensei stiffened. She trurned to gaze at the stoic demon lord standing behind her, his cold golden eyes bore down into her teary ones. 

"...You shouldn't be here...if Naraku senses you nearby he'll try to kill you..." she said rising to her feet and wiping at her tears. She turned to leave.

"Why? Why do you stay with him?" Sessho-maru began. Tensei stopped in her stride.

"...I have no choice...if I leave he'll kill my father..."

"...Was I truly...so horrible to you that you would perfer a beast like him?" he asked, his voice betraying his emotions. Tensei froze, her eyes pooled with tears.

"...yes you hurt me, Sessho-maru, you broke my heart but...I never ment for things to...end up like this...I was just a foolish child!!" she sobbed. Sessho-maru grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him.

"...You are not to blame, it was ultimately my selfishness that caused this...my only concern is why Naraku would want you..." he whispered in her ear.

"He wants me to bare his children, he told me so" she replied coldly. Sessho-maru stiffened against her, a low growl rumbled in his chest. "Fear not...I will kill Naraku and save you from his clutches..." he sighed nuzzling his nose into her hair. "You belong to me...I will let no one else have you..."

Tensei sighed, she shut her eyes, leaning into him as he held her, she let all her pain and sorrow drain away for that moment. All time seemed to stand still.

"Tensei!"

Her eyes shot open.

"Tensei where are you!"

"Oh no that's Kagura, you must go!!" she cried frantically.

"I do not fear her nor Naraku" Sessho-maru said stubbornly, drawing the Tokijin.

"If Naraku finds out I was with you...you will not be the only one who suffers..." she said quietly. Sessho-maru looked down at her.

"...There you are, didn't you hear me calling you?" Kagura asked as she came upon Tensei standing alone in the field.

"...Fogive me...I was...star gazing..." She stammered. Kagura looked at her suspiciously.

"Naraku wants you now...so you better bathe, you're covered in Sessho-maru's scent..." she called over her shoulder. Tensei looked up at her in surprise.

"You won't...tell him...will you?"

"...Tell who what? I don't know what you're talking about..." Kagura said casually as she began to walk off


	3. Promises Made, Promises Broken

Sessho-maru lay on the ground, panting heavily, sweat pouring from his brow.

"I told you, you couldn't beat me Sessh-kun" Tensei sighed, flipping her copper hair over her shoulder. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Looks like someone needs a little more training..." she smirked. Sessho-maru growled, obviously annoyed, she giggled softly, sitting beside his exhausted form. Sighing he lay his head in her lap, stretching out. Tensei smiled softly, stroking his hair.

"You're such a puppy..."

"I told you not to call me that" he ground out. Tensei sighed staring up at the sky, clouds lazily drifting by.

"Sessh-kun...you remember when we were kids and you promised me we would be together forever?"

"...what of it?" he asked lazily.

"...Is it...still true? You won't forget about me when you become lord?" she asked quietly. Sessho-maru opened his eyes to look up at her. Her eyes were filled with concern, he sat up leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

"Of course it's true, I could never forget you not ever. I promised we would always be together so we will...When I become lord, I will take you away from this place, to come live in the castle..."

"...Promise..." Tensei whispered.

Sessho-maru smiled, "I promise..."

He leaned forward, kissing her softly.

* * *

Tensei soaked in the hot springs not far from Naraku's new hideout. She had scrubbed her skin raw trying to expunge Naraku's touch and scent from her body. She felt disgusting and dirty, she hated being use like this but she had no other choice. Hot tears rolled down her face, splashing into the water of ther spring. She wished that the water would disolve her like it did the remnants of Naraku's lust.

"My lady...are you desent" Kohaku's tentative voice met her ears. She quickly rose from the water, donning a robe.

"Yes, what is it, Kohaku?"

"I brought the items you asked for..."

Tensei came over to him, the youg boy blushed, adverting his gaze, she smiled to herself. He was always so sweet and modest to her, making sure was as comfortable as one could possibly be in Naraku's presence. She lovingly ruffled his hair as she took the herbs and spring water from him. Kohaku watched as she crushed them in a bowl.

"My lady..." he began. She smiled back at him, making him blush.

"How many times must I tell you, you can call me by my name..."

"...I am...familar with those herbs you're using, I had a neko-manta as a friend and my father used to give this to her when she was in heat and wanted to run off...Prepared the right way, it's a demon counterceptive..." Kohaku instructed. Tensei froze, she turned towards him slightly.

"...Are...you gonna tell on me?...I'd rather die than bare his spawn..." she whispered contemptuously. Kohaku came closer, kneeling beside her.

"You're gonna wanna add less water, it makes the taste bolder but it also makes the effects stronger..."

Tensei smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, he turned a bright red.

"Thank you, Kohaku-kun..."


	4. Secrets

"There you are boy, Tensei's been waiting!" Totosai began as soon as Sessho-maru entered the forge.

"...Where...is she...?" The young demon panted.

"SESSHO-MARU!" Tensei's voice bellowed. Sessho-maru sighed, marching outside, knowing he was in for it now.

"I recall it was YOU who said he wanted to go with me to see my mother's grave!" she yelled. Looking up, Sessho-maru became speachless. There stood Tensei, instead of her usual soot covered kimono she was dressed in a dark red, trimmed in gold, she held a matching parasol, with a pattern of a dragon on it. Her hair was straighter then usual, flowing down her back, and the soot on her skin had been scrubbed away, revealing porcelain. Sessho-maru's heart nearly lept out of his chest when he realized she was wearing makeup.

Besides the angry expression on her face, she was radiant.

"What are you staring at?!" she asked sharply.

"Nothing..." Sessho-maru blushed, looking away.

"Good, let's go!"

* * *

_'...damn...there it is again...'_

Tensei examined the mark on her shoulder in a hand mirror. It was faint, but there was a light blue blemish begining to appear on the flesh in the shape of a cresent moon. She dipped her finger into a bowl on the table, she rubbed the mixure on the blemish and it slowly faded back into her skin.

_'Being near Sessho-maru made it surface again...if Naraku sees it...'\_

Feeling a hand thread through her hair, she stiffened, Naraku kneeled beside her, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"...All those potions and mixures you like to use make you smell so sweet...it tempts me horribly..." he whispered nipping at her exposed shoulders. Tensei shivered.

"...but tell me, my dear...what were you trying to cover up?"

Tensei trembled again, "...Nothing...I only...wish to smell alluring for you..."

"mmm..." was all he said before releasing her.

"...Is there...something that you wanted...?" she asked, dreading the answer. Naraku smirked, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"...Iie...I will leave you...for now..."

He let the threat of her sharing his bed that night hang in the air as he left her. Tensei shivered, hugging herself.

* * *

The young girl kneeled before the modest grave, Sessho-maru watched her intently as she lit a stick of incense, begining her prayer. He had heard stories about Tensei's mother, she was extremely powerful and beautiful to boot. But her eagerness to battle had been her undoing, as she had challenged a demon far stronger then herself, losing her life in the struggle. There had been rumors that Sessho-maru's father had been in love with her before he met Sessho-maru's mother. 

"...do you miss her?" he asked as Tensei finished her prayer.

"...sometimes...no matter what anyone said, mother was always kind to me. She never forgot to tell me that she loved me, she said I was her most precious possesion..."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she stubbornly wiped them away.

"Heh...look at me...I'm crying like a baby..."

Sessho-maru took her into his embrace, the girl immediatley flushed.

"...Sessh-kun..."

"You are female, it is alright for you to morn when a loved one dies...you don't always have to act so tough...you can cry if you want to..." he whispered.

Tensei gazed up at him, Sessho-maru soon became lost in her eyes, leaning down, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss, moaning slightly when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. They pulled apart, both slightly out of breath, a clap of tlunder sounded nearby.

"...come on, we should try to get inside before the storm..." Sessho-maru said, taking her hand.

Tensei nodded as he began to pull her along, all the while cursing the storm for ruining the mood.


	5. Lovers Discovered

The two young demons dashed toward the cave as the rain came down in torrents.

"…Dammit! This was my BEST kimono!" Tensei frowned shaking out her wet sleeves. Sessho-maru growled in annoyance, dog demons hated to be wet. Glancing over at him, she giggled softly, he glared at her as she tried to stifle herself. Sessho-maru sighed, begining to remove his haori.

"...What are you doing?" Tensei asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Getting out of these wet clothes, you should do the same..." he answered nonchalantly. Her fist collided hard with the back of his head, Sessho-maru slumped forward, grabbing his head and cursing.

"What the hell was that for?!" He nearly roared.

"Serves you right, you pervert!! You just want a free show!" Tensei screeched back, her cheeks stained pink. Sessho-maru rolled his eyes.

"Please, I have no interest in your body..."

This comment earned him another lump on the head.

"Jerk..." she growled. Sessho-maru sighed heavily.

* * *

Tensei lay flowers on her mother's grave, lighting a stick of incense Kohaku had foraged for her. 

"Mother...it's been a long time, I know...please forgive me for making you wait..."

Kohaku watched from high in a tree,_ 'poor lady Tensei...'_

Kohaku heard a rustling in the trees not far from her, Tensei stiffened as well. Kohaku frowned, his hand going to his sickle. Sessho-maru emerged from the forest, Tensei rose to her feet.

"Sessho-maru! What are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you again..." he sighed, taking her into his arms.

_'...I...should give them some privacy...'_ Kohaku blushed, leaping from tree to tree.

"You shouldn't be here...if Naraku sees us together..." she began.

"...Let him come, I do not fear that half-breed" Sessho-maru growled contemptuously.

"...you should..." she sighed, burying her head in his chest. "...Please, Sessh-kun...I don't want you to die! I don't care what happens to me anymore as long as you're safe!" Tensei cried, tears welling within her eyes.

"Tensei..." Sessho-maru sighed softly. Brushing a hand against her cheek, he kissed her softly, Tensei modestly returned his kiss.

_'...I've missed this...the feeling of his lips against mine...I feel as if...nothing else matters...'_

"...Heh...how touching, the lovers together for a secret meeting..."

Tensei pulled away, gazing at the figure with fear.

"...N...Naraku..."

"Oh, but I supposed I ruined the surprise?" he smirked. Sessho-maru pushed Tensei behind him, drawing the Tokijin.

"If you want her, come take her" he growled baring his fangs. Naraku smirked.

"Tensei, how can you be so foolish? Now the one you hold dear will die for your selfishness..." he said as he lifted a hand. He watched passively as it transformed into a talon, ready to lash out and slice her love in two.

"...I hope you can live with your guilt..."

The words cut into Tensei's heart, images of Sessho-maru lying dead on the ground filled her head. His cold opaque golden eyes wide open and staring straight at her as if to ask why she allowed his misrable death if she loved him so much.

"ALRIGHT!" she cried, tears running down her face. Sessho-maru glanced back at her, Naraku's attention was drawn to her as well.

"...Please...I'll do as you say...I 'll stay and bare your children...Just...please don't hurt him!!" she sobbed.

"Tensei!" Sessho-maru began.

"...as you wish, my dear, but if you ever come near him again...the great lord Sessho-maru will be nothing but a fond memory"

Tensei nodded, unable to look at Sessho-maru as she went to Naraku. He smirked at Sessho-maru as the barrier enclosed around them. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as they floated away.


	6. Escape

Sessho-maru looked up when Tensei sneezed. She sniffled softly, trying not to shiver.

"I told you, you would catch a cold in those wet clothes…" he sighed coming over to her.

"...Stop it...I'm fine..." she blushed. Ignoring her, Sessho-maru sat down beside her, draping his arm over her shoulders in an attempt to warm her. Tensei blushed, cuddling closer.

"Sessh-kun..."

"...You don't seem to have a fever..." he sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"...you're always worrying about me aren't you?" she smiled. Sessho-maru blushed, gazing down at her, feeling a familar stirring in his loins. Tensei leaned up, kissing him softly, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Her kimono slipped off her shoulders, he stopped.

"Tensei..."

"...It's alright Sessh-kun...I want this...I want you..."

* * *

Naraku held Tensei by her throat, the girl dangled infront of him, like a limp doll. 

"How long were you planning on seeing him behind my back, eh?!"

She said nothing, flinching slightly when he tightened his grip on her throat. Growling, he threw her to the ground.

"KOHAKU!!"

"...Y..yes..." the boy began.

"You were supposed to be guarding her...why did you leave your post?" Naraku asked, turning his rath onto the boy.

"...I...I..." he began.

"...I sent him away!" Tensei cried. Naraku glared down at her.

"...I...wanted to be alone...with my mother..."

"...Apparently not..." Naraku growled contemtuously.

"I told you, I _didn't_ know Sessho-maru was going to come after me!" She shouted.

Naraku's slap sent Tensei flying into the opposite wall, she slumped to the floor, blood dribbling down her cheek.

"Be grateful that I cannot kill you..." he growled, leaving the room. Tensei sobbed softly, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"My lady!" Kohaku cried running over to her. "Please forgive me...this is all my fault, I shouldn't have left...I should have stayed and watched out for Naraku for you..."

"...No...Kohaku...please don't blame yourself...no one is to blame for this..." she replied, struggling to sit up. She then smiled at him, cupping his cheek.

"You are such a sweet boy..."

Kohaku blushed.

"...Kohaku...if I run away...will you please come with me?"

He gazed into her pleading eyes then nodded.

"Yes lady Tensei...I...I'll go..."


	7. Refuge

"Sessh-kun!!" Tensei cried as she glimpsed the young demon ascending the hill to her father's forge. She ran to meet him, but he didn't look up.

"...Is it true?...Is Inutaisho really..." she began in hushed tones.

"Dead..." Sessho-maru replied.

"...Sessh-kun...I'm so sorry..."

"...It's fine...My father was foolish...giving his life for a mortal woman..." he growled in contempt.

"How can you say that? He was your father..." Tensei began.

"And he was a fool!" Sessho-maru nearly roared. She flinched back, Sessho-maru sighed closing his eyes.

"...I am lord now, there are certain duties I must up hold. I won't have anymore time to be dallying with subjects...I will **not **be as foolish as my father"

His words cut into her heart like a knife, Tensei lowered her gaze.

"...Is...that all I am to you...just a subject?...What about...that night we spent together in the cave?! Did that mean nothing to you!?" she yelled.

"Feh! Why should I care for something as trivial as _that. _I found it laughable how easily you spread your legs for me!" Sessho-maru said coldly.

Tensei felt as if she had just been shot through the heart, she pulled back her hand, slapping him across the face. Sessho-maru clutched his swelling cheek, staring at her in shock. Tears ran down her face as she glared at him angrily.

"...Is...that all it was to you? All **I** was to you? A conveinent fuck?!"

It was then, Sessho-maru realized the depth of what he had said.

"...Ten-chan...I..."

"...I hate you, Sessh-kun...I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!!"

With that, she turned on her heal, dashing back to her father's forge, leaving Sessho-maru standing alone in the feild.

* * *

"Damn...I lost his scent..." Inu-yasha growled. 

"Then I think we should call it a day" Miroku sighed, cracking his neck.

"Me too, it'll be dark soon..." Kagome added.

"...We could all use the rest" Sango added.

"You're right, let's camp here for the night..." Inu-yasha nodded.

Kagome began to unroll her sleeping bag, she paused, " I sense a shard of the jewel..."

"...And a demonic aura..." Miroku began.

"Is it Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"...I don't smell Naraku..." Inu-yasha growled, his hand going to the Tetsusaiga. Just then, Kohaku and a cloaked woman stumbled into camp.

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped.

"Sister..." he began.

"...Kohaku said sister..." Kagome whispered.

"Please...we need your help! This is Lady Tensei, we both ran away from Naraku!" Kohaku begged.

"You're safe now, we'll kill Naraku if he comes back here for ya" Inu-yasha replied.

"Thank you, you are most kind Inu-yasha..." Tensei bowed, removing her hood.

"Hey! How do you know my name?!"

She smiled warmly, "Because I know Tetsusaiga of course"

* * *

"You're Totosai's daughter?!" 

"Correct, I helped to create both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga when I was not but a child. Your father, being the kind soul that he was, named the Tenseiga after me..." she smiled.

"Naraku wanted you to make evil swords?" Kagome asked.

"No...thankfully, he did not know of my connection to Totosai...he wanted me for something...far worse..." she trembled before speaking. Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"...H...he wanted me to...bare his children..."

The whole group was agasped, Tensei hugged herself, tears in her eyes.

"...Naraku...forcing himself on me...nearly every night..."

"...That's horrible..." Kagome whispered.

"After Sessho-maru tried to fight for me, he became jealous..."

"...Wha? Why Sessho-maru?" Inu-yasha asked. Tensei blushed, a far off look in her eye.

"Your elder brother and I...were lovers once..."

"What?"

She then sighed, "...But that was a very long time ago...even before you were born..."

Tensei then turned to Sango, "Also, I would like to thank you, your brother has been a great help to me and is very kind..."

Kohaku blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Your very welcome, and thank you for returning him to me..." Sango returned her smile. Inu-yasha's hand flew to the Tetsusaiga, Tensei froze up.

"What is it?" Kagome began.

"It's..." Tensei whispered.

"Naraku..." Inu-yasha growled.


	8. Resque

"Where is Tensei?"

Totosai went back to hammering on the sword he was working on.

"She left early this mornin' , I thought she was off to see you..."

"...What?!" With that Sessho-maru dashed from the mountain in a panic. Still Totosai sat, hammering away at the peice of metal.

_'...foolish pups...few days ago Tensei comes to me ecstatic about being in love with him...yesterday she came back weeping...and now...'_

A tear fell from his eye, sizzling away onto the piece of metal.

* * *

Sessho-maru frantically tried to pick up Tensei's scent but the trail was long cold, he lowered his head. 

"...what...have I done...?"

_"...Promise?...Promise you won't forget about me when you become lord?"_

Growling he clenched his fist, slamming it into a tree.

* * *

Naraku's demons floated in hords high above the group, Hakudoshi at the center. 

"Tensei...you've been a very bad girl, running away from your master like that" he smirked. Tensei growled.

"Naraku sent me after you, he misses his whore..."

"Shut up! I will **never ever** return to him!! I would rather **die** then bare his spawn!!! she yelled.

"Heh, Naraku said that might be the case...he also said if that was the case...that he would be a good master and grant your wish!"

The demons descended upon the group, Tensei growled, opening her mouth, deadly flames spilled from her throat. Hakudoshi seemed taken aback by her ability.

"You will **not **subdue me so **easily**!!" she roared. Hakudoshi smirked, something struck her hard in the side, blood oozed from the wound.

Tensei fell to her knees, clutching at her side.

"...Now then...will you be a good girl and come back home to your master?"

"...Never..." she gasped. Hakudoshi's smirk widened, he raised his spear.

"Lady Tensei!" Kohaku cried. Inu-yasha dashed in her direction,_'...damn! I won't make it in time!'_

The head of Hakudoshi's spear went spinning into a tree, he stared in shock at the Taiyoukai standing infront of Tensei. His amber eyes burned bright with the flames of battle, setting the boy off gaurd.

"...Sessh-kun..." she whispered. Sessho-maru pointed his sword at the invading hords. "Dragon Strike"

The demonic aura of the sword decimated the demons, Hakudoshi growled, floating off with the saimyosho.

"Are you alright?" Sessho-maru asked kneeling at her side. Tensei nodded, feeling her wound begin to close.

"...you came for me..."

"...how could I not?" he said softly, gazing into her eyes.


	9. One Night Only

"Hey…where did Sessho-maru and that girl go?" Inu-yasha began, as Kagome finished bandaging his wounds.

"I dunno…" Sango said as she tended to her brother.

"I think the lady went off with Lord Sessho-maru…" Kohaku replied. Kagome gave a knowing smiled.

"Inu-yasha...I think we should leave them alone for tonight..."

"What?! Why?!"

"...Miss Kagome's right..." Kohaku replied.

"They probably want to be left alone..."

* * *

The dark red fabric slowly slipped from Tensei's shoulders, falling down her back. Sessho-maru growled softly, tracing his claws over the number of scars along her back. 

"...What did that monster do to you...?" he whispered.

"...I do not wish to speak of the past...right now all that matters is that we're together..." she sighed.

Sessho-maru kissed up her spine coming to her neck. Tensei gasped closing her eyes, the scars Naraku had inflicted immediately disappeared. The mating scar upon her shoulder resurfaced. Sessho-maru stared at it in awe.

"...When...?!"

"When do you think? We only mated once..." she whispered.

All the hurtful words he had said that had caused her to runaway, flooded his mind. He tighted his embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"...please forgive me, Koi, I was a thoughtless pup, yet I still should not have said those things..."

Tensei turned in his embrace, smiling sweetly, her hands traced over his bare chest up into his silky silver mane. She leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

"...You're not a pup anymore..."

With that, she kissed him feverishly, he pulled her closer as she straddled his lap. The whole world seemed to disappear, that night there was no sacred jewel or evil hanyou. It was just the two of them, together if only for one night.


	10. Reunion and Farwell

"What do you think?" Sessho-maru asked.

"Oh, Sessh-kun, he's beautiful..." Tensei gasped, staring up at the two headed dragon.

Ah-Un, apparently pleased by the compliment, threw his heads back, giving him a more regal aire.

"I knew you would appreciate him..." Sessho-maru whispered softly into her ear making her blush.

Ah-Un immediately sensed the relationship between his master and this female, causing him to huff impatiently. He had used him yet again to impress someone and this time a female. Sessho-maru's hand slid from her shoulder to down her arm, taking hold of her hand he held it out for the dragon to smell.

"Don't be afraid..." he sighed.

"...I'm not..." Tensei blushed darker.

Ah-Un lowered one of his heads to smell the girl's hand, he could understand why his master desired her, her scent was sweet, holding no fear. She was truly a brave female. The dragon whined, nuzzling his nose into her palm, smiling, she reached up to stroke his muzzle. He let out a sort of purr.

"...He's really taken to you...Ah-Un won't let anyone but me near him, he's trampled Jaken a few times for trying..."

"You're so sweet..." Tensei giggled. "Promise me you'll always take care of my Sessh-kun..."

The dragon bowed one of it's great heads, the other moved to lick her cheek.

"...Careful, Sessh-kun, he's flirting with me..." she giggled.

Sessho-maru chuckled as well.

* * *

Jaken paced nervously, glancing around in hope of signs his lord had returned. He had left quite abruptly and without explaination. Ah-Un lifted his heads, sniffing the air, he came to his feet. 

"Ah-Un?" Rin asked as she picked flowers.

The great dragon seemed to recall the scent, as he bounded over to the source. It was Sessho-maru, but he had a woman with him, it was her scent that attracted him.

"Ah-Un, it's been so long..." she smiled, lovingly stroking his scaly neck.

The dragon purred softly. Jaken and Rin ran over to them.

"L...l...lady Tensei...You've returned..." Jaken stuttered.

"Did you miss me, master Jaken?" she winked teasingly.

The toad demon blushed heatedly, seeing this, Sessho-maru growled, reminding the servant of his place.

"Jaken, prepare Ah-Un, we're going..."

"...Y...y...yes...My lord!" The toad began, grabbing hold of the dragon's reins as Rin climbed onto his back behind the toad demon. Sessho-maru wrapped a protective arm around Tensei as he leapt into the air, Ah-Un not far behind.

"Say, master Jaken, who is that lady, Lord Sessho-maru brought back with him?" Rin asked quietly.

"The woman I told you about...Lady Tensei..." Jaken whispered back.

"She sure is pretty..." Rin began.

"...Yes..." Jaken sighed dreamily.

Sessho-maru, obviously hearing the conversation, glared back at him, his eyes tinged red. Jaken became deathly pale_, 'I think I may have shortened my life by 200 years..._'

* * *

By nightfall, the group reached a human village near the sea, they landed at a hut near the outskirts of the town. 

"The Headman agreed to let you stay here in exchange for his life..." Sessho-maru said softly.

"...Did you...have to threaten him, Sessh-kun?" Tensei sweatdropped.

Sessho-maru gazed out at sea, "This is the safest place for you, Naraku would never to look so far west, I will send someone to keep an eye on you..."

Tensei nodded then lowered her gaze.

"...it...makes me sad...having to part so soon..."

Sessho-maru lovingly caressed her cheek.

"...I will return after I have killed Naraku and ensured you freedom..."

Tensei nodded, managing to smile, he then turned to his companions.

"Rin, you will stay here with Tensei, understood?"

"Yes, My lord" Rin replied obediently.

Jaken puffed out his chest in triumph, marching over to Ah-Un.

"...As will you, Jaken" Sessho-maru continued.

"What?!" Jaken squawked.

Sessho-maru meerly glared at him, "That is an order, Jaken, do not argue..."

"...as you will, Milord..." Jaken sighed in defeat.

"Please be careful..." Tensei began.

Sessho-maru stroked her cheek again, leaning his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, placing her hand against his.

"I won't be away for long, I promise. When I return I will take you back with me to the castle..." he whispered.

Tensei nodded softly, trying desperatly to fight back her tears. Sessho-maru leaned forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away from her, he began to leave, "Come along, Ah-Un"

The two headed dragon whimpered, lowering it's heads as he began to follow, his tail planted firmly between his legs. He was seriously hoping he be among the ones left behind with Tensei. Sensing his distress, Sessho-maru sighed.

"...You may say your goodbyes..."

The dragon raised both heads, scampering over to the others like a hatchling to it's mother. Tensei giggled as he nuzzled one of his heads against, her cheek while the other was being stroked by Rin.

"Don't be sad, Ah-Un. You made me a promise remember? You promised you would take care of my Sessh-kun..."

He whined softly, wishing he could stay none-the-less.

"It's important that you keep your promise now more then ever..." Leaning forward she whispered something in the great beast's ear.

Two pairs of eyes went wide, the dragon then turned, bounding over to his master. Sessho-maru glanced back, one last time before dissappearing into the mist.


	11. Peaceful New Life

"Here, this poultice should get rid of the rash" Tensei smiled, handing the woman the mixture in a clay pot.

"Oh, thank you very much, my lady, this should help my son..." the woman bowed.

"...There's no need for that, my name is Tensei, I am not a noble" she smiled sheepishly.

"...Oh...right..." the woman smiled back.

Tensei left the hut, Rin was playing outside with village children.

"Rin-chan!" Tensei called.

"Coming! Bye guys!" the little girl called running over to the elder woman.

"Did you have fun?" Tensei asked.

Rin nodded giggling happily, Tensei smiled in return. Several village woman stood around watching them.

"Lady Tensei is such a kind soul"

"...She's expecting a child soon is she not?"

"Mmm...I wonder where the father is?"

"...poor thing...Raising a child all by her self..."

"...I heard that Lady Tensei is the wife of a powerful clan lord who's gone to war. He left her here to hide her from his enemies..."

"That's ridiculous!"

"...She certainly is beautiful enough to turn the head of any man, commoner or warlord..."

"Tensei-sama! Tensei-sama!" The headman cried, running after her.

"Oh...Kyosuke-san..."

"My lady...You should be out here in your condition..." he began nervously.

"...Kyosuke...I'm pregnant not deathly ill..." Tensei sweatdropped.

"...Still...any thing can happen...You could fall or get trampled by the horses..." Kyosuke wrung his hands looking around, for other possible dangers.

"...You wouldn't be so concerned because my mate threatened your life if I was hurt, would you...?"

"...N...No! Of course not!! I just want to ensure the safe delivery of his lordship's heir..." The headman smiled nervously.

Tensei let loose a sigh, "Kyosuke, I promise you, Sessh-kun won't hurt you or this village, I'll make sure of it..."

"...O...oh, thank you, my lady, you are most kind..." He kow towed.

Tensei sweatdropped, trying to coax him to his feet. Rin blinked at them in confusion, the women continued to talk.

* * *

Jaken paced the floor of the house, glancing up at the door every so often. 

"We're back, Master Jaken!" Rin called as Tensei removed her shoes.

They're house was on the outskirts of the village, it was larger then the other huts in the village. In fact, it was slightly larger then the headman's house.

"Tensei-sama! Thank goodness you've returned! I was just about to go after you!" Jaken cried.

"You know better then that, Jaken-san, if anyone say you, it would blow our cover..." Tensei smiled.

The toad proceded to blush at his lady's beauty.

"...A...Anyway...Why did Lord Sessho-maru leave me behind if I was such a liability?! I should be assisting my lord in battle, not hiding with the women!!" he ranted, jumping up and down.

"...Um...how would you assist Lord Sessho-maru in battle? You usually run away and hide" Rin began.

Tensei chuckled, trying to hide her amusement behind her hand.

"You brat!! I saved your miserable life **countless **times!!!"

"...Uh, uh...lord Sessho-maru did...are you getting confused in your old age, master Jaken?" Rin asked innocently.

Tensei couldn't hide her laugh this time, Jaken huffed indignantly.

"Now, now, Jaken-san, you don't like being here with me?"

Jaken immediately reddened, gazing down at the floor, "...I...it's not that, lady...I just feel I could protect you more efficently by fighting at milord's side..."

Tensei chuckled softly.

"Rin-chan, I'm going to take my bath now, wouls you like to join me?"

"Okay!" the girl cheered, taking hold of her lady's hand. "You better not peek on us, master Jaken!"

"...W...what?! ...I...I would never...how dare you...even suggest!" Jaken was beet red

Tensei let out a laugh,tossling the young girl's hair.


	12. On The Outside Looking In

"Headman, I sense an evil aura within this village, I would gladly exorcise it for you, in exchange for food and lodgings for the night…" Miroku began. Inu-yasha let loose a sigh, Kohaku observed him awkwardly.

"...No thank you...we don't need an exorcism..." the headman began nervously.

"...Uh...But sir...Your village...could be in grave danger...!" Miroku continued.

"...Th...that's...e...e...enough!!" The headman shouted hoarsly, rising to his feet. "...P...P...Please...leave..."

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time..." Miroku sighed as the group departed from the headman's house. The sun was just begining to set on the water, giving it the most beautiful glow. 

"If you ask me, that guy was hiding something. You saw how he freaked out when Miroku began to talk about evil spirits and what not" Inu-yasha began.

"...Yeah, your right..." Kagome began. Suddenly something caught Kohaku's attention, "My lady!"

The woman stop turning to look at them, "Kohaku-kun..."

"It's Tensei-sama..." Kagome began. The boy ran to her, taking hold of her hands.

"Tensei-sama, how are you fairing? Are you well?!"

Rin blinked up at them, obviously confused.

"...Kohaku-kun..." Tensei began. But the boy's gazed had wandered down to her swollen stomach.

"...T...Tensei-sama...when...how...who...?!"

The others came over to them.

"So my brother finally got up the gall to knock you up, eh?" Inu-yasha began.

"Inu-yasha!!" Kagome scolded.

"...How eloquant of you..." Tensei glared at him.

"...My lady...what does 'knocked up' mean?" Rin asked, tugging at her kimono.

"...I...I'll tell you when you're older..." Tensei sweatdropped.

"Well, at least now we know why the headman was so nervous..." Sango smiled.

"Kyosuke gets frightened easily, personally, I blame Sessh-kun...he threatened the poor man to hide me here..." she sighed.

"...yep, sounds like something he might do..." Inu-yasha sighed.

Tensei then lowered her gaze, "...have you...heard from...Sessh-kun?"

"...No...sorry..." Kaogme whispered. Tensei nodded silently, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"...If...you do see him..." she began.

"We'll tell him about you...'condition'" Inu-yasha replied. She smiled warmly, "Thank you, Inu-kun..."

Inu-yasha blushed at the new nickname, Tensei giggled softly.

"Tensei-sama, I want to stay with you...I will do my best to protect you and your child..." Kohaku said galantly.

"...Kohaku?" Sango began. Tensei embraced him tightly, the boy blushed.

"...Your place is with you sister and her comrades..."

"...But..." he began. Tensei smiled down at him.

"You owe me nothing, Kohaku-kun, if it weren't for you I would still be in Naraku's clutches and the child I carry would probably be his...I am the one who should be indebted to you..."

Pulling him from his arms she gently stroked his cheek, "I want you to live a happy life, go, grow up, get married, have kids...that will be enough for me"

Kohaku smiled at her then nodded.

* * *

"It sure was lucky Tensei -sama convinced the headman to let us stay the night..." Kagome sighed happily. 

"Mmm hmm..." Sango smiled at Kohaku, who smiled back.

"It's funny how her smile works better then Miroku's fake exorcisms..." Shippo noted. Miroku heaved a heavy sigh. Kagome glanced around.

"...did anyone see where Inu-yasha went?"

* * *

Sessho-maru stood on the outskirts of the village, his gaze rested on the house farthest from the others, a candle flickering in the window.

"...didn't expect to find you here..."

His gaze shifted to the hanyou, now standing beside him.

"That's what I should be saying to you..."

Inu-yasha glanced up at the house, "Why don't you go see her, she misses you..."

"...It's too dangerous, besides the humans might see me..." Sessho-maru replied, his voice carrying a hint of regret.

"...Tensei-sama's pregnant...but of course you knew that already..." Inu-yasha said with a smirk.

"...Of course" Sessho-maru returned his smirk.

"...aren't you gonna at least see your kid?"

Sessho-maru closed his eyes, letting loose a sigh, "It is...far to dangerous...if Naraku finds her..."

Inu-yasha nodded in understanding, Sessho-maru lifted his eyes back to the house in time to see Tensei come over to the window, blowing out the candle.

"...For now...I am content to meerly observe..."


	13. Birth of a New Lord

Tensei shut her eyes tight as pain coursed through her stomach, a startled cry burst from her throat. Rin peeked nervously into the bedroom as the women rushed in and out, hoping to see how her lady was doing. But one of the older ladies shooed her away.

"...She sounds like she's dying..." Rin muttered worriedly.

"There's no need for you to worry, Tensei-sama is doing exceptionally well for her first time giving birth..." The woman smiled.

"...Kami...Please let Milady bear a healthy child!...for if not...our very lives may be in danger...!" Kyosuke prayed.

Jaken, though locked in another room so as not to be seen, paced the floor nervously. _'...if anything is to happen to this child...Lord Sessho-maru will have my head...'_

Tensei cried out again, gripping the pillow under her head, one of the women wipped the sweat from her brow.

"Not much longer now, my lady, I see the child's head..."

Tensei gave one last push, there was a slapping sound before a healthy cry split the air. She finally opened her eyes.

"Congradulations, my lady, you have a heathly baby boy!"

The child was laid in her arms, tears welled within her eyes as she gazed down at her newborn son.

What little hair he had was a pale off white, his little nose twitched, taking in her scent and registering it as belonging to his mother. He open his eyes blinking up at her, Tensei smiled softly. His eyes were two different colors, the right was a violet color, while the left was molten gold.

"...My boy...my perfect boy..." she sighed, nuzzling her nose against his.

* * *

"...he's...so small..." Rin murmured gazing down at the new born lord. The girls sat out in on the front step, giving the little boy his first gazed at the sunlight. 

"Of course he's small, he's a baby..." Tensei smiled, leaning over to place the child in Rin's arms.

He blinked up at her curiously.

"What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Yoru..." Tensei smiled affectionately.

Just then a little girl came up to them, her hair pure silver, her eyes a gentle lilac. Her skin was tanned and her scent was that of a half-demon. She stopped in front of them, gazing at her feet and figeting.

"Hello there, what's your name? Is there something you'd like to say to us?" Tensei asked curiously.

The girl looked up then back down, "...I'm Shiori..."

"Well, Shiori, would you like to see my baby?"

The girl looked up nodding vigorously, prancing over.

"He's adorable!" She squealed.

"Thank you, this is Yoru-kun" Tensei smiled.

The baby gazed up at her, a smile split his cheeks as he gazed at her.

"He smiled at me!" Shiori cheered happily.

"Shiori!"

An older woman came up to them.

"Oh, mommy" Shiori began.

"Oh...I'm sorry she bothered you, my lady..." the woman bowed.

"Oh, no, Shiori didn't bother me at all, and please, I'm no 'lady' I am simply Tensei" she smiled.

"...Oh...well..." the woman began, looking suprised.

"You and your daughter may come by any time you like" Tensei beamed brightly.

"...Oh...well...thank you..."

* * *

Tensei and Rin watched Shiori and her mother go home, the sun was just begining to set, Yoru had proceded to fall asleep in Rin's arms. 

"Looks like it's somebody's bedtime..." Tensei said softly, lifting the child into her arms.

"Tensei-sama!"

The two girls turned, several village women were standing around them.

"Good afternoon ladies, is there something wrong?" Tensei asked.

"Don't you know?!"

"That girl is a hanyou!"

"Oh, I know...is there something wrong with that?"

The women looked at eachother.

"Hanyou are dangerous! And that one's decendant of koumori(bat) youkai who used to reside in the caves not far from here!"

"Her people nearly decimated the village!!"

"The mother is also scum! Laying with one of those despicable creatures and producing such a travesty!"

"She will surely be punished by the gods!"

"ENOUGH!" Tensei's voice highted, startling the women somewhat.

She turned to them, her expression cold, belittling.

"Is it such a crime to fall in love? It shouldn't matter if the one you love is a human or a demon. And it isn't the child's fault her father was a demon, so you shouldn't blame her. She's just a little girl for heaven's sake!" With that she turned on her heel slamming the door behind Rin, waking Yoru.

As the baby began to cry, Tensei growled angrily.

"...It's not fair...they have no right..."


	14. Faith In Flowers

"Yoru-kun, don't stray too far!" Tensei called as the three-year-old ran from the house.

"I'm going to play with Shiori-chan!" He called over his shoulder.

Tensei sighed softly as she watched him go.

"Do you want I should go after him, My lady?" Rin asked.

"If you like, you know, you three hardly play together anymore..."

Rin looked down at her toes, figeting a little. Tensei smiled knowingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come to get you if Kohaku comes by..."

Rin looked up at her blushing, then nodded, chasing after Yoru.

* * *

"...Kohaku came by the other day with flowers for Rin-chan..." Yoru said absently gazing up at the rolling clouds. 

Rin turned a bright scarlet.

"Rin-chan is that true?!" Shiori began as the two girls waded in the water.

"..Na...Nah-uh! Th...Those flowers...were for your mother..."

"Oh yeah? Then why did he give them to you when mama was already home?" Yoru sat up, smiling mischeviously.

Rin blushed again.

"It must be wonderful to have someone to give you flowers..." Shiori sighed dreamily.

"Feh, women..." Yoru sighed, lying on his back in the sand.

"...When my papa was alive...he would always bring mama and me flowers..." Shiori sighed softly. "Say, Yoru-kun, what ever happened to your pa?"

Rin became deathly silent.

"...dunno...mama says he's off battling a feirce enemy to keep us safe..." the boy shrugged closing his eyes.

Shiori came over to sit beside him, "So what was he like, tell me"

"...'m not sure, he left before I was born, but mama says that I look just like him, even more so when my markings come in..."

"...Oh...I'm sorry..." Shiori began.

" 's okay, any way, I don't know what he was like, so I don't miss him any...I think it's harder for mama, she knew him, she loves him...she's waiting for him to come home..."

"Ya think he's comin' back for ya?" Shiori asked.

"...well...not really, the way, mama described him, he's a real loner..."

"...don't say that..."

The two looked up, Rin was standing in front of them.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!! LORD SESSHO-MARU WILL COME FOR US!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"...Rin-chan..." Yoru began, reaching out to her, the girl turned, dashing back to the house.

* * *

Rin lay on her bed, sobbing into the beding,_ '...He's wrong! He's wrong!!...Lord Sessho-maru IS coming back...he would NEVER EVER abandon Lady Tensei!!!'_

A brightly colored seashell was thrown down in front of her, she looked up at Yoru, who was looking incredibly guilty.

"...Gomen ne...Rin-chan...I didn't mean to make you cry..." he mumbled.

"...I guess...that's just what I tell myself...'cause I'm nervous about what will happen if father comes for us...What if he...doesn't like me..."

Rin sat up rubbing her eyes and smiling, "Arigato, Yoru-kun, and don't worry, your father will be proud..."

She reached out to cup his cheek, Yoru smiled back.

* * *

As Tensei came closer to the house, she noticed something hanging over the door. She pulled it down.

"...Jasmine? But this doesn't bloom any where around her...it only blooms..."

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful?" Tensei beamed. Sessho-maru gazed down at the flowers.

"But how can they grow in this heat and polluted air?"

"Dunno, they're native to these parts, they can't grow anywhere else..."

Sessho-maru reached out, plucking them and placing them in her hair, Tensei blushed.

"Now they are truly beautiful..." he smiled.

* * *

Tensei then smiled, tears welling within her eyes.

_'...Come see us soon...Sessh-kun...'_


	15. Taken

"Ha ha, look at the little demon girl!!"

"...Ha! She's only half-demon...!"

Shiori whimpered as the children threw sand in her face.

"Eww! she's all dirty and gross..."

"It's not nice to pick on girls..."

The group turned, there stood Yoru, glaring at them angrily. He scooped up a seashell with his foot, kicking it at the eldest boy.

"Get lost, you guys are a waste of space..."

"Hey, she's just a half-demon, what does it matter what we do to her?!" he yelled.

Yoru's glare became darker, his amethyst eye shone gold.

"How dare you...just because one of her parents was a demon...you have no right..." he growled.

The children began to back away.

"I ain't scareda you!!" One of the boys ran at him with a stick.

Yoru dodged the attack, sticking out his foot so that the older boy went crashing into the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, no honor at all, first you beat up a girl then attack an unarmed man. You should commit seppuku and kill yourself..."

"...L...Let's get outta here!!" The other kids yelled, running away.

Yoru came over to Shiori, helping her up, "You okay?"

The little girl nodded, wiping her eyes, she smiled half-heartedly.

"...Thank you...Yoru-kun..."

* * *

"...That was very sweet of you to help Shiori like that..." Tensei smiled. 

"Yeah...well..." Yoru blushed. "...she's my best friend...what they were doing was wrong anyway..."

"...Are you sure Shiori-chan is just a friend?" Rin smirked mischeviously.

Yoru blushed darker, "What do you mean?!"

Tensei gigled softly. Something blew in on the wind, causing her to freeze.

_'...no...it can't be...'_

"...Mama...what's up?" Yoru began.

"My lady?" Rin questioned.

"...go into Jaken's room and lock the door. Don't come out until I tell you...don't make a sound..."

The alarmed children did as they were told, no sooner had they secured the lock, the front door burst open. In stepped a man with curly black hair and wicked red eyes. He was dressed in demonic armor, he smirked unpleasantly at Tensei, she was backing up.

"...N...Naraku..." she whispered.

"I've finally found you, my dearest...you've been a very bad girl, running away from me like that..."

Tensei closed her eyes as he reached out to stroke her cheek, disgust clearly written on her face.

"...will you come back to me without a fuss, or...do I have to slaughter everyone in this village to convice you..." Naraku smirked.

Tensei trembled, Rin covered her mouth.

"...Fine...I'll go...just...please...don't...hurt anyone..."

Naraku, leaning forward, kissing her softly on the lips, "Good girl..."

The three in the room heard a loud crashing as Naraku and Tensei departed. Yoru kicked open the door dashing back into the main room.

"Yoru-kun!" Rin cried.

He was to busy staring up at where the roof used to be. Growling, he slammed his fist into the wall, causing what was left of the house to tremble.

"...curse him...he kidnapped my mother...CURSE HIM!!!!!!!!"

The thing that watched them, then dashed away, into the forest.


	16. Help From Friends

Sessho-maru paused in his stride, he turned. Ah-Un looked back at him in confusion.

"…Something's...not right..."

A horrible feeling had suddenly passed over him, as if something was terribly wrong.

Ah-Un raised his head and growled, telling his master something was approaching. A pale silver light spead towards the two, it stop a foot shy of Sessho-maru, transforming into a young man. He was dressed as ninja his face hidden behind a mask, his eyes burned like blue flames and black hair tied back. He immediately dropped to his knees.

"...My lord Sessho-maru..."

"You have news, Shinichiro?" Sessho-maru asked impassively.

"Yes, my lord, I'm afriad Lady Tensei has been captured"

"Captured?! By whom?!" his voice suddenly rose, frightening the youth somewhat.

"...this I do not know...it was a hanyou with black hair and red eyes, he was dressed in demonic armor..."

"Naraku..." Sessho-maru growled. "What about Rin and my son?"

"The house was destroyed, they abandoned it and, I beleive, are heading in the direction of your lord brother..."

Sessho-maru was silent for awhile, he then regaurded the boy, "Return to the castle, your job is done"

"My lord..." the youth once again became a floating ball of light, speading away from him. Ah-Un gazed at his master, obviously concerned for Tensei and Rin.

"Come, Ah-Un, we mustn't dally" Sessho-maru said softly, mounting the dragon. He roared in approval taking to the skies.

* * *

"Is it ready yet, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked stubbornly as she prepared the ramen. 

"Jeez, Inu-yasha, I just put the hot water in!" Kagome objected.

"I'm starving!" Kohaku sighed happily.

"You should be with all that running around to bring flowers to Rin..." Sango giggled.

"...Th...those were for...Tensei-sama..." He blushed.

"...But I saw you give them to Rin..." Miroku began.

Kohaku blushed darker. Inu-yasha's ears perked up to a sudden rustling in the trees. The group readied their weapons. Into the campsite stepped a strange looking boy with pale colored hair and two different colored eyes. He carried an unconcious Rin on his back, holding her in place with one hand, while seemingly dragging something with the other. Judging from the way his was dressed, he was from a fishing village.

The boy looked up at the strange group of people, his eyes lit up with familarity.

"Kohaku-kun..."

"Yoru-kun...what are you doing here? Where's your mother?!" Kohaku asked immediately as he came over to take Rin from the boy's back. Just when he was about to explain his strange appearence, a squwaking yell sounded from behind him.

"NO!! NO!! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT AID FROM THE LOWLY HANYOU AND HIS HUMANS!!!!!"

Yoru pulled up a bit of rope, wrapped in the rope was none other then Jaken, kicking and screaming his discomfort.

"...Looks like the gag fell out..." Yoru noted dryly. Kohaku gingerly lay Rin down on one of the sleeping bags, brushing the hair out of her face affectionately.

"Wait just a minute, who the hell are you?!" Inu-yasha barked coming up to the boy.

"I'm Yoru" he answered, not at all disturbed by the hanyou's crude manner.

"He's Tensei-sama's son" Kohaku called, still preoccupied with caring to the slumbering Rin.

"Wait, if he's Tensei's son, that makes him Sessho-maru's son as well..." Sango began.

"If he's Sessho-maru's son...then that makes him..." Miroku continued.

"...The future lord of the west...yes..." Kohaku answered. The group then became silent, Yoru looked at them in confusion.

"Yoru-kun, why are you here by yourself?" Kagome asked tentetively. Yoru lowered his head.

"...A man...came and took mama..."

"What?!" Kohaku began.

"Do you remeber what he looked like?" Kagome asked.

"He was wearing heavy looking armor, he had scary red eyes and black hair..."

"Naraku!" Inu-yasha growled.

"...curse him...he's after Tensei-sama again..." Kohaku clenched his fists.

"...Don't worry kid, we'll save your mother"

The little boy's face lit up, he jumped up, throwing his arms around the hanyou's neck.

"Thank you!!!"


	17. Just Like Sesshomaru

Tensei sat alone in the dungeon, she gazed fixedly into the opposite wall. Her mind wracked with worry.

_'...Yoru...Rin...please be alright...be safe...'_

She heard the heavy iron door swing open and the sound of boots descending the stairs. Tensei narrowed her eyes, a barrier of flames encased her.

"Come now, darling, why must you be so cold?" Naraku smirked.

"...I'll never let you touch me again...Sessho-maru will come for me..."

"Really? And what makes you think he knows or even cares where you are?"

Tensei then looked at him for the first time, her eyes a feral red.

"Sessho-maru...WILL...come..." she hissed. Naraku seemed mildly amused by her sudden change in countenance.

"...Master..." Kanna's empty voice drifted from upstairs. Naraku turned on his heel and headed back up stairs.

* * *

"What is it Kanna? What was so important?" Naraku asked, a bit miffed. The pale girl held up her mirror, in it, Naraku saw the image of Inu-yasha's group trudging along in the direction of his castle. He then noticed two new additions to the shard hunting troupe. It was the young girl Rin and another unknown boy, though he looked vaguely familar. 

"Send Hakudoshi to dispose of them, and also, have him find out who that boy is..."

"Yes, master Naraku"

* * *

"We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission! Mission! Mission! We're going on a mission!!" Yoru sang happily. Kagome giggled. 

"Hey, kid, can you stifle yourself?!" Inu-yasha barked. The little boy quieted, lowering his head.

"Come now, Inu-yasha, He's just a little fellow..." Miroku began.

"Besides, is that anyway to treat your nephew?" Sango added.

"Feh..."

"Don't worry about Inu-yasha..." Shippo whispered to him, "He may act all tough, but he's really a simplton at heart..."

Inu-yasha wacked the kitsune hard on the head.

"...Rin-chan...how are you feeling?" Kohaku asked tentatively.

"...Fine, thank you, Kohaku, I'm just...worried about my lady..." she sighed.

Kohaku nodded, "...so am I..."

"...Listen, kid, I'm gonna find your mother, but I need quiet to concentrate!" Inu-yasha explained. Yoru nodded in understanding, suddenly, the little boy's head jerked up.

"...that smell..." he growled.

"That's Naraku alright..." Inu-yasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

Hakudoshi appeared before them, "It seems Naraku has grown tired of your existance on this earth. Tell me one thing before you die, who is that young boy you're now traveling with?"

"None of your damn business!!" Inu-yasha roared. As the pale boy studied Yoru, he was drawn to his one violet colored eye, it seemed familar to him some how.

"...no matter...I'll just bring Naraku his corpse!"

Naraku's demons seemed to come out of no where, Kohaku stood in front of Rin, taking up his sickle. Inu-yasha fended them off with his sword.

"...Inu-yasha-oji-san...is that one of the bad guys?" Yoru asked tentatively.

"Of course it is! Stop asking...stupid questions!!" Inu-yasha yelled, cutting through the invading hordes.

"...okay..." Yoru said calmly. A bright purple colored whip shot out, slicing the invading demon's in halve. The whole group watched as the whip retracted into the boy's claws. He immediately lept forward, tearing through the invading hordes with deadly accuracy. His amethyst eye, shone gold.

"...so regal...so majestic...just like..." Jaken whimpered starry eyed.

"...just like Sessho-maru..." Inu-yasha whispered. The boy landed in front of them a childish grin on his face.

"That was fun!!" He giggled.

Everyone, including Rin and Hakudoshi, were at a loss for words.

"...Yoru-kun...where on earth..." Rin began. But the rest of the question was lost, Hakudoshi stood cackling behind them.

"...Now I see, you are his son...so...that's what Tensei was doing all this time she was away..."

Inu-yasha pushed Yoru behind him, "Shut your mouth! That woman has nothing to do with him!!"

"...I'm sure...still my master would just love to hear about this...interesting development..." with that, Hakudoshi began to fade.

"Dammit!!" Inu-yasha cursed. His attention was drawn by a soft sniffling behind him, he looked down to see Yoru with tears in his eyes.

"...Did I...do something bad?" he whimpered, rubbing at his face.

"...no...you did good...I'm surprised at how well you did..." Inu-yasha said softly. He kneeled down, wiping the boys face with his sleeve.

"...ya know...when I saw you fight, you looked just like your father..."

"...M...My pa?"

"...That's right...don't worry... Me, your father, Kohaku...none of us are gonna let anything bad happen to your mom..." Inu-yasha smiled, patting his head. The little boy smiled through his tears, revealing his fangs.

The other's watched on in silence, knowing smiles on their faces. Inu-yasha rose to his feet, "C'mon...let's go..."


	18. Otosan

"…so…that boy is Sessho-maru's son..." Naraku said, mostly to himself.

"…Not only that…but I believe he is Tensei's son as well" Hakudoshi added.

Naraku growled softly clenching his fists.

"...what are your orders?"

"...Kill him..."

* * *

"Here, Yoru-kun try this..." Kagome smiled, handing him a steaming cup of ramen. 

"What is it?" the boy asked, poking it with his chopsticks.

"...trust me, kid, it's not half bad..." Inu-yasha said before scarfing it down. The little boy sniffed it once more before scooping some into his mouth.

"...it doesn't smell like meat but...it's yummy..." he beamed.

_'...SO...CUTE!!!!' _Kagome swooned.

"...Inu-yasha-oji-san...do...you think my father knows about mama...?"

"...probably...why?"

"...you think...he's trying to save her...too?" Yoru whispered.

Inu-yasha gazed down at him, he then sighed, setting aside his ramen.

"Listen, your dad loves your mom alot...I bet he's out looking for her right now"

Yoru smiled brightly at this, returning to his food. What the group didn't notice was that someone was atching them. Kagura gazed at the boy,_ 'So...that's Sessho-maru's son, eh?'_

Yoru stopped, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, he began to sniff.

"Yoru-sama?" Rin began.

"...that smell...it's the same as the man who took mama away..."

"Naraku?! He's here?" Kagome asked. The boy nodded, Inu-yasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

_'...damn...that brat scented me...'_ Kagura pulled a feather from her hair.

"Where do you think you're going...Kagura..."

Kagura froze as the cold voice of Hakudoshi met her ears.

"Go and cause a diversion while I kill the pup..."

Kagura didn't even have a moment to answer, Inu-yasha came bursting through the trees.

"Kagura, you wench! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inu-yasha barked.

_'...damn that Hakudoshi!'_ Kagura growled seeing that the boy had vanished. "Sorry, Inu-yasha, but I'm under strict orders from Naraku to despose of that brat" she replied, taking up her fan.

"...Kohaku...take Rin and Yoru and run..." Inu-yasha instructed. Kohaku nodded grabbing hold of the Rin's hand as she took Yoru's. The children dashed into the woods, Kagura watched after them impassively.

_'...that boy better be one hell of a fighter...'_

* * *

"...is she following?" Rin asked as the group began to slow down as they met the meadow. 

"...don't see anything..." Yoru shrugged.

"...don't you think it's odd though...if Yoru-sama's the one they're after..." Kohaku began. Suddenly a cloud of demons formed above them, right in the center was Hakudoshi.

"...How very perceptive of you, Kohaku, but you're also a traitor...you might as well die like a traitor..." the demon child smirked, taking up his spear. Kohaku drew his chain and sickle, taking a defensive stance.

"But first..." He turned to Rin and Yoru. "That little mutt over there has to die"

Growling, Yoru pushed Rin out of the way, sucking in a big breath, he exhaled deadly flames. Hakudoshi meerly smirked as the fires were sucked into his barrier.

"Burning to death is quite painful, young prince, shall I give you a taste of what that's like?"

"Yoru-sama!! Run!! Quickly!!!" Kohaku yelled. But it was too late, flames came shooting back at the boy, to fast for him to dodge. Yoru closed his eyes tightly, awaiting impact.

_'...I...I'm scared...Ha ha-Ue...Inu-yasha-oji-san...Oto-san...!'_

There was the sharp sound of metal being struck, when the boy opened his eyes again, he was staring up into the back of a tall figure with long silver hair.

He was dressed in armor and fur and was fending off the fires with his sword.

"Master!!" Rin cried exasperatedly.

"...master?" Yoru repeated. Sessho-maru diverted the flames with a flick of his sword, glaring at the other demon.

"...Don't you dare touch my son..." he growled warningly, his eyes taking on a reddish hue. Hakudoshi was taken aback, the first signs of fear creeping up his spine. Growling, he with drew, floating away. Sessho-maru sheathed his sword, turning to Yoru.

"...Oto-san..." the boy whispered in awe.

"You are unharmed?"

Yoru nodded vigorously.

"Lord Sessho-maru, you are aware of what's happened?" Kohaku asked as he and Rin came closer.

"I am..."

"...He took her my lord!! Naraku took Tensei-sama!!" Rin cried, tears running races down her face.

"Calm down, Rin, I will take care of her...are you alone?"

"Kohaku!" Sango's voice rang in the distance. Inu-yasha and the other's quickly invaded the scene.

"Inu-yasha-oji-sama..." Yoru began.

"Yoru!...Sessho-maru..." Inu-yasha stated in shock.

"MASTER!!!!!!" Jaken cheered happily.

"I entrusted you to look after them, Jaken, and yet I find my mate kidnapped and my son nearly killed..."

The jubilation Jaken had felt only moments ago, had shriveled, he made himself small, hiding behind Inu-yasha. Sessho-maru then turned his fiery gaze onto his half-brother.

"How could you leave pups such as these alone to fend for themselves. It makes me fear of the time when you finally get up the gall to impregnate the miko"

Inu-yasha and Kagome blushed at the same time.

"...I...it was a trap..."

"Of course it was, that fact was painfully obvious when Kagura did not come after them. Perhaps it was your incompetance that allowed you to over look that flaw." Sessho-maru growled distainfully. Inu-yasha growled lowering his head, Sessho-maru turned from them.

"Rin, Yoru, come"

Rin quickly rose to her feet, pecking Kohaku on the cheek, the older boy blushed.

"Bye Inu-yasha-oji-san..." Yoru waved.

The group watched as the trio (and Jaken)vanished into the night.


	19. The Castle

"…Forgive me…I was unable to kill the child because the father intervened" Hakudoshi muttered, ashamedly.

"Heh...I thought as much..." Naraku said with a smug smile. "Tell me something, Hakudoshi, do you fear Lord Sessho-maru?"

The boy looked away, Naraku chuckled.

"No matter, Sessho-maru's interference may prove to aid me yet..."

* * *

"Ah-Un!!!" Rin cheered as she glimpsed the two headed dragon. He gave a pleased moan as she ran to him, huggling both heads. 

"Where are we off to now, my lord?" Rin asked.

"...The castle, you and Yoru will remain there while I pursue Naraku" Sessho-maru replied firmly.

"Nah uh, I'm coming too!" Yoru spoke up.

"It far to dangerous..."

"I don't care I want to save Ha ha-Ue!"

Sessho-maru gave him a sharp look, Yoru returned the look. Sessho-maru sighed, "This journey is to dangerous for a pup...I don't want to loose you as I did your mother..."

Yoru's eyes widened at his words, he then lowered his head in defeat. Sessho-maru then set the boy on the dragon as they prepared to depart.

* * *

Tensei watched as Naraku descended the steps of her prison, a smug expression on his face. 

"What is it that you want, Naraku, I told you I will never return to your bed" she hissed.

"...I just wanted to talk, beloved, Hakudoshi discovered the most interesting thing in the woods today..." Naraku spoke casually as if he were her husband simply telling her something interesting their child had done.

"...Oh?" Tensei took the bait.

"Mmm, it was a interesting puppy dog..."

Tensei looked up at him with confusion, Naraku continued.

"...But the most interesting thing about this dog was...one of it's eyes was violet...the same color as your's"

Tensei covered her mouth, Naraku smirked.

"Quite and intersting secret you've been keeping from me...Sessho-maru must have enjoyed himself with you..."

"...W...What did you do...to him...?"

"...Nothing...yet...if you do as you're told I won't have to harm the boy..."

Tensei took a moment to fully comprehend his words, the barrier surrounding her shatter, Naraku smirked at her compliance, reaching forward to toy with her hair.

* * *

The group reached the castle by mid-afternoon the next day, the 'castle' was more like a strongly built fortress with high walls on each side. Ah-Un skillfully avoided them, landing on the firm ground behind them. Yoru was surprised to find that as soon as they had landed, the walls disappeared, instead there was a clear veiw of the sea. But seeing as no one else seemed shocked by this, it must have been normal. An elderly youkai came to meet them, she was quite lovely with long white hair and the palest blue eyes. 

"Tsuki-baba!" Rin cried, leaping from the dragon's back and over to hug the woman.

"Rin-chan, my how you've grown...but who is this?" she asked as Yoru cautiously walked over to them.

"Yoru is my son, you shall be looking after him..."

The female demon's eyes grew wide, "Son?...when?...H...how? and with whom?!"

Sessho-maru glared at her, obviously irritated by all the questions about Yoru's mother.

"Is it so odd that I would take a mate?"

"Well yes!" Tsuki replied truthfully.

Sessho-maru let loose an annoyed growl, turning towards Ah-Un.

"Oto-san!" Yoru cried grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"...You're...gonna save Ha Ha-Ue...Right...?"

"Yes...no need to fear, I will be back as soon as possible..."

The boy half-heartedly released his father's sleeve, the demon lord mounted Ah-Un, rising into the skies.


	20. Traveling With Father

Tensei sat quietly in the empty room.

"…_if you want your precious little spawn to live you shall share my bed…"_

She couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking, she gazed forlornly out of the window of the room Naraku had moved her to.

_'..I...I am afraid Sessho-maru...but for our son...I would walk through hell...'_

* * *

Sessho-maru's eyes flicked open, Ah-Un lay not that far off, fast asleep. But something was coming, Sessho-maru could sense it. Something rustled in the bush closest to him, he flexed his claws.

* * *

"Yoru-sama...it's time for dinner..." Tsuki began, pushing open the screen. But she found the room to be horribly empty, the bed covers looked untouched and the window stood open. 

"...Y...YOUNG MASTER!!!!...WH...WHERE...WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!?!?!?!" She screeched.

* * *

Sessho-maru leapt up, pinning the creature to the ground. He was shocked to see a golden and amethyst eye stare up at him in confusion. 

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay with Rin and Tsuki..." Sessho-maru snarled, loosening his grip.

After the initial shock of nearly being torn apart by by his father had worn off, Yoru broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Gosh, oto-san...and here I thought you'd be happy to see me..."

Sessho-maru sighed, moving off of the pup.

"What are you doing here? Why did you leave the castle?"

Yoru glared at his lap, fiddling with his claws.

"...I...miss mama..."

Sessho-maru watched him for a long moment before sighing again.

"Very well, you may occompany me. But you must do what I say exactly when I say it. Understood?"

Yoru nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai, hai! I'll be good, I promise!"

* * *

"So, my dear...Have you made you decision?" Naraku cooed fiddling with her hair. 

Tensei swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"...I...I...will do as you wish...Just...p...please...don't hurt my son..."

Naraku smirked, "If you cooperate I will have no need to...you are a much wiser woman then I took you for..."

* * *

The two youkai and the dragon set out at dawn, Yoru obediantly followed his father, a smile plastered on his face. He had learned from Inu-yasha that his singing was sometimes irritating and desided against it. He gazed up at his father in curiosity, his stoic mask disguising his emotions. 

_'...wonder what he's thinking...'_

But whatever thoughts the demon lord was having were disturbed by a loud gurgling noise issuing from the pup's stomach. Sessho-maru paused, turning to gaze back at him. Yoru smiled sheepishly.

"...I...guess I'm...hungry..."

Sessho-maru sighed softly, "Are you aware of how to hunt?"

Yoru nodded vigourisly, "I'll be right back!!"

With that the young boy had dashed back into the forest. Just when Sessho-maru was begining to think bring him was a bad idea, Yoru was running back, a rabbit in his mouth, blood all over his face.

"I caught one!" He cheered triumphantly. Sessho-maru turned to hide the little smile that touched his lips.

* * *

Tensei shook involuntarily as her eyes alighted on Naraku's bed. She would have turned and ran if not for that hand that had gently gripped her shoulder. They inturned slumped with defeat, as Naraku shut the door behind them like a tomb. 


	21. Paradise Lost

Naraku arose from the futon, donning a robe, turning back to Tensei, he smiled cruelly.

"…You have pleased me greatly, my pet, but if you wish to continue to do so, you will no longer envision Sessho-maru will I am rutting you…" His voiced held promise of retribution if she was to defy him.

Tensei closed her eyes, nodding, Naraku tenderly kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. With great difficulty, she managed to sit up, wincing slightly at the soreness between her thighs. She pulled the sheet up to cover her chest, tears running races down her face. Closing her eyes, she could see Yoru smiling and giggling as he played with Rin and Shiori.

_'…forgive me Yoru-chan…your mother…is not as strong as you thought she was…' _

* * *

Yoru gave a little shiver and then a sneeze. 

"Are you cold?" Sessho-maru asked, pausing to gaze over his shoulder at the boy.

"...Uh-uh...I just felt suddenly cold...and sad..." he whimpered.

Sessho-maru redirected his attention ahead of them.

_'...he senses it as well...Tensei is in pain...'_

"We must hurry, there is not a moment to lose..."

Yoru nodded vigorously, trotting behind his father.

* * *

_"...Mama!"_

_"Hold still, young man! You still haven't finished your bath!" Tensei giggled._

_Yoru huffed as his mother scrubbed his hair. He gazed back at her to see if he had another chance at escaping, when he noticed the scars covering her flesh. He reached out and touched one on her belly in curiosity._

_"...Mama...why are you so hurt?"_

_Tensei seemed slightly shocked by the tot's interrogation, she sighed softly._

_"...a bad man...hurt me...a long time ago...your father saved me...he can make the bad man...and these scars go away..."_

_"...did they hurt?"_

_"...yes...very much..."_

_"Wow mommy! You much be really strong if it hurt that much!!" The tot exclaimed._

* * *

Yoru stared absently into the camp fire, Ah-Un lay resting not that far away, Sessho-maru sat, reclined against a tree. 

"...Oto-san..."

"What is it?"

"...Mama...is really strong, isn't she?"

Sessho-maru opened his eyes to look at him.

"...she has...so many scars..."

"...Your mother is very strong...after all that monster did to her, she still has the strength to smile..." Sessho-maru replied.

Yoru looked up nodding with a smile, Sessho-maru returned his smile, reaching over to ruffle his hair, the boy giggled. He then turned his attention to the skies.

_'...Tensei...wait only a while longer...I promise I will come...'_

* * *

Tensei gazed out the window at the stars, her heart heavy. Even though she had thuroughly washed herself of Naraku's lust, even though she had taken a counterceptive...nothing could erase Naraku's hold on her. 

_'...Sessho-maru...please hurry...I'm not sure how much longer I can hang on...'_


	22. Calm Before the Storm

Tensei gazed longingly out of the small window of her room, a bird fluttered past. Tears began to run races down her face.

"...I can't...hold on anylonger, Sessh-kun..."

She squeezed the hilt of the knife that glittered in her hand.

_'...This is the only way...the only way...I can be free of him...'_

* * *

"We are close..." Sessho-maru said firmly. 

Yoru looked up at him, then closed his eyes and sniffed.

"...I...smell the bad man who took mama..."

His coutnance darkened, his eyes glowing red.

"...I want to...taste of his flesh..."

Sessho-maru glanced down at him, then smirked.

"So you shall, my son, so you shall..."

The castle soon came into veiw.

* * *

Tears ran races down Tensei's face as she thought about what she was about to do. She raised the knife, holding the blade to her throat. She closed her eyes, picturing that night, that wonderful night they had spent in the abandoned temple that had resulted in the conception of their son. Sessho-maru's beautiful amber eyes, gazing lovingly into hers, his hand intwined in hers. The feeling of his powerful flesh as they became one... 

_'...I am never to feel it again...I...was not meant for such happiness...'_

There was a loud clattering and near defening screams, a demon puppet fell through the shoji screen. Tensei inadvertantly dropped the knife.

"Mama! Mama!!!"

"...Yoru-kun...?"

The toddler came bounding up to her, throwing himself into her arms.

"Mama Are you okay!? I was so scared!!!"

"...Yoru-kun!! OH! My baby!!! I was so worried about you!!" Tensei wept, holding him close. "...But...how did you...?"

"...Papa got rid of all the bad men, mama!" he smiled.

Tensei looked up, her eyes going wide, there stood the same man she had just been thinking about.

"...Sessh-kun..."

"Are you unharmed?" he asked. Tears welled within her amethyst eyes and she threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Sessho-maru sighed contently in her embrace.

"...I...thought you weren't coming..."

"...How touching...the family is reunited once again..." Naraku's voice drifted into the room like poison gas.

Sessho-maru growled, pushing Tensei behind him as he drew his sword.

"...You..." Yoru hissed, eyes turning a violent red.

"Yoru, take your mother and go..." Sessho-maru growled dangerously.

"Eh?! Demo...Oto-san!"

Sessho-maru shot the pup a reproachful look, "...Now..."

The boy nodded grabbing hold of his mother's hand and pulling her from the room.

"...Sessh-kun!! Please be careful!" Tensei called.

"Now that the nuisances are gone, shall we finish this, Lord Sessho-maru?" Naraku smirked.

"We shall..."


	23. Happily Ever After

"Where are we going?" Tensei asked as Yoru pulled her from the castle.

"…Dunno papa said someplace safe…"

Just then, there was a loud crash as Sessho-maru came flying from the wall of the ruined castle.

"Sessho-maru!" Tensei cried, as she and Yoru ran to where he fell. She knelt by his side, pulling his head into her lap. Sessho-maru had lost consciousness, he was covered in his own blood.

"Sessh-kun! Please!! Open your eyes!!!" She wept. Naraku's cackling sounded from above them, he floated through the hole he had made when he threw Sessho-maru from his castle.

"Foolish dog, I thought you knew by now you could never defeat me" he smirked. "Now you and your pup will die here and I shall take possesion of your woman"

Yoru growled, eyes glowing red.

"...No, Yoru-kun..." Tensei sighed, her voice erily calm. Yoru glanced up at her, her eyes wer also a blood red, rage coming of her in waves.

"Ho? Do you wish to die by my hand as well, Tensei?" Naraku smirked.

"I fear you no longer, Naraku. How dare you treat my mate so shamefully!" She roared. Tensei's form began to contort, her body stretched longer and longer, her skin became shiny silver scales. Her face jutted out in an angry snout, her eyes became green slits on either side of her head. Tensei had transformed into a dragon. She snarled at Naraku, baring her fangs, Naraku was frozen in fear.

"...You...you're a...dragon?!"

Tensei flew at him, catching his barrier in her mouth, she bit down on it until it cracked.

"No!! This can't be happening!!" Naraku cried. His barrier shattered and nothing stood in the way of him and Tensei's fangs. He screamed in pain.

_"Have no fear Naraku...I do not intend to **eat** you..."_

Flames flowed from between her fangs, roasting Naraku alive, his screams of agony were music to Tensei's ears. His ashes crumpled beneath the intense pressure, the shikon jewel falling to the ground.

"Mama!" Yoru cried as Tensei resumed her human form, picking up the jewel. "Papa's awake!"

Turning, she ran to Sessho-maru who sat propped up against a tree.

"Sessh-kun..." she sighed kneeling at his side. He gazed at her, a soft smile coming to his face as he reached out to touch the side of her face.

"...It seems...you didn't need us...after all..."

Tears welled in Tensei's eyes, she took his hand in her's.

"Don't say that...I'll always need you...I love you, Sessh-kun..."

Sessho-maru sat up, leaning forward to kiss her.


End file.
